


Hidden Intent

by filthiestofweebsdesu



Series: Hidden Intentions [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Back at it again with the Slade-secretly-cares-for-Dick fics, Blood/Gore but it's brief and not terribly graphic, Dick Grayson is Nightwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthiestofweebsdesu/pseuds/filthiestofweebsdesu
Summary: Slade has a reason for everything he does.





	Hidden Intent

Deathstroke had saved Batman once.

Gotham’s Dark Knight had been chasing the assassin across the city in pursuit of potentially precious information. As they leapt and dashed across the rooftops, one of the structures Batman had grappled to was not secure, and under his weight, it broke off from the building to which it was attached. Deathstroke had been on the rooftop of said building, and without hesitation, had darted over to grab the line before the bat could plummet to his would-be death.

After he helped pull the man back to safety, “Nightwing is a royal pain in my neck. Had I let you die, he'd never let me hear the end of it” was the explanation he gave.

Batman had been too surprised to pursue him further that night.

* * *

Deathstroke had given the Bats intel, once or twice.

One of those times, someone had emailed Batman a tip about Scarecrow's current whereabouts, as well as some extensive information on his new-and-improved fear gas. Batman could never be sure who it was, but _“my hands are full”_ was the explanation they gave.

The other time, Deathstroke had handed over a file with enough evidence to put a particularly cunning group of thugs - one that had been giving Blüdhaven, Gotham, and the Bats a significant amount of headaches recently - behind bars for life, the man only requesting that in return, they “didn't get it from him.”

Batman was skeptical. “Why are you helping us?”

Deathstroke chuckled in response. “It's not for you. They know too much and I don't want them digging. Anybody silencing them with a bullet might make me look suspicious. This way, everyone’s hands are clean, no one will have any reason to believe I was involved, and they still can't go digging around where they have no business” was the explanation he gave.

The explanation was vague, but Batman knew better than to pry for details then. He would investigate later, away from the man’s piercing, watchful eye.

* * *

Deathstroke had assisted Blüdhaven's police department once.

A group of officers was engaged in a shootout with a gang rumored to be involved with various assassinations in the area. Unfortunately, said gang simply consisted of too many people with too much firepower, and the officers, their department overworked and understaffed, were quickly and completely pinned down.

At least, they were until the entire gang was sniped before even realizing anything was amiss.

The sniper fled too quickly to be arrested or even seen. But later that week, BPD's Officer Grayson, one of the officers who had been caught in the shootout, received a letter.

_“Sorry to have intervened, but this city’s police force is less than efficient. Can't leave my competition roaming the streets”_ was the explanation it gave.

Grayson knew who had sent it immediately, but opted not to inform his department. After all, tracking down Deathstroke was a vigilante's job.

* * *

Deathstroke had saved Nightwing’s life once.

At the Gotham docks, Nightwing had ambushed a ring of cocaine dealers who were shipping out a sizable amount by boat that night, Deathstroke just so happening to be their hired guard. During the scuffle, something must have gone wrong with the ship, because the next thing anyone knew, there was an explosion - sending fire and shrapnel shooting in all directions.

Some had died instantly, others ran away. Deathstroke was unharmed, but Nightwing was not so lucky - a large shard of metal having penetrated his chest.

When Batman arrived on the scene, the first thing he saw was Deathstroke kneeling by Nightwing's side, applying pressure to his bleeding torso, muttering to him things that Batman couldn't quite hear. Later, Batman was sure that had Deathstroke not intervened, Nightwing definitely would have died there.

And that night, Deathstroke had given no explanation. But the look in his eye explained everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Slade secretly caring about Dick gives me life


End file.
